Dead Dreamers
by Lyric Bloodworth
Summary: About the dead god tier Karkat and dead dream Nepeta seen for a quick second. When Nepeta finds Karkat in her dream bubble she is both happy and surprised. How will their time together play out now that their all alone in their own little dream bubble?
1. The meeting

He sat there alone with candy red tears streaming down his face and onto his god tier clothing. Why did this upset him so much? He was just a doomed alternate self, he knew that.. He had known that the second he ascended to godtier… So why was he so upset? He slammed his fist onto the ground and let out a broken sob. It wasn't fair! He didn't want this! If he was an alternate self why couldn't he just disappear! Why was he doomed to this horrible existence? He didn't deserve this! He didn't!

"Karkitty?" A soft voice called out. He almost didn't recognize it… Although the nickname was a dead give away..

"Nepeta?" Karkat replied softly. He lifted his head and looked up at the dead dream version of Nepeta.

"Karkitty… You're.. You're dead…" Nepeta whispered softly. Tears filled her eyes as she sat down infront of him.

Karkat sighed softly "I.. I'm from an alternate timeline.. I ascended to god tier shortly after you were killed.. It wasn't suppose to happen so we became an alternate timeline.." he said.

"My.. My real self is dead too?" Nepeta asked. She frowned "Why aren't you talking like you usually do?" she asked suddenly.

Karkat shrugged "Just.. Not in the mood I guess.. Here.. Let me explain all that happened." he said.

"Gamzee went crazy, he was sober now which I guess is super bad.. Anyways he killed Equius and when you tried to fight Gamzee.. He killed you.. I ended up being able to calm Gamzee down and shortly afterwards I ascended to god tier.. Something I don't want to talk about yet.. Anyways after that Rose and Dave joined us and we all went off to join the new game session. Which is what happened with the regular timeline minus me becoming god tier but that's all I know about the regular timeline. Anyways as we were traveling Jack caught up to us and before anyone could stop me I went out and fought him. I died, a heroic death technically so I couldn't come back. It bought them enough time to get away though so at least in that timeline I sort of helped.." Karkat mumbled. He looked at her and frowned as he saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh Karkitty! You're a hero!" Nepeta cried out happily as she lunged forward and hugged him. "But… Equius and I are dead? I thought Gamzee was our furrend?" she asked.

Karkat sighed "He is! Or was I guess.. I don't know it's just complicated.." he replied.

Nepeta nodded then smiled faintly "Well at least were not alone in this dream bubble." she said. "I've been all alone here.. Except for when Sollux and Aradia visited." she said.

"They did? Will they be back?" Karkat asked instantly.

Nepeta nodded happily "They purromised!" she replied.

Karkat relaxed and nodded. He looked around quietly and let out a sigh. Nepeta felt her heart sink, He wasn't happy to be here… He probably missed Terezi and Gamzee. She felt a pang of jealousy and sadness. She was dead, and even dead she would never have Karkat's love.. He would always love Terezi… She sighed softly then smiled. Well even if he would never love her at least they could spend time together like she had always wanted!

"Want to go explore with me? I purromise you'll love it here!" she said happily as she stood up and offered him her hand.

Karkat stared at her hand for a while before he nodded and took it before he stood up. "Lead the way I guess.." he grumbled.

Nepeta smiled brightly and turned and ran off "Hurry up! You don't want to get lost!" she joked.

She led him towards the forest, it looked a lot like the forest that had been around her cave/hive back on Alternia. She missed that place dearly.. She missed Pounce dearly too and now that she couldn't talk to Jaspersprite she missed Pounce even more. She glanced back at Karkat as she remembered it, she would never be able to be happy with him until she was dead. She smiled faintly wishing that had not been true.. But at the same time she was glad it was, she liked the thought of being with Karkat forever in their own little dream bubble.. Even if all their furriends were gone..

"This is like my old forest." she explained "Were close to my cave hive!" she announced happily. "Well it's not really it.. Its.. It's like a copy of it but I still like it.." she said.

"Is your lusus there?" Karkat asked.

Nepeta shook her head "No, not that I've seen sorry… Were you hoping to see your lusus?" She asked.

Karkat turned his head away feeling a slight bit of disappointment. "No of course not don't be stupid!" he snapped.

Nepeta giggled "I was just asking Karkitty." she said. She turned and ran into her cave and looked around. She blushed deeply and quickly covered up her shipping wall.

Karkat walked in and glanced around. "Why did you cover up your shipping wall?" he asked casually.

"O-Oh.. Um.. No reason.." Nepeta mumbled. "Any..Anyways!" she said. "Look around! There are tons more paintings that are much more interesting!" she said.

Karkat nodded and looked around, maybe she covered it up since she didn't want to see their friends? It's not like they were ever going to see them again anyways… He looked at the painting of The Disciple and The Sufferer. "Who..Who are they? They look just like us.." he said.

"They were out ancestors.." Nepeta said softly. "The Sufferer was yours, and The Disciple was mine." she explained. "They were in love, their love went past all four quadrants.." she said softly.

Karkat nodded and stayed surprisingly silent. He turned away and went back to looking around.

Nepeta sighed softly and watched him, he wasn't nearly as grumpy as usual.. But she did just find him so he might be in a state of shock? She turned her head as she heard rain began to pore.

Eventually they both decided to wait out the rain, even though they were dead they still didn't want to get wet.. So they both settled into the mirror image of Nepeta's cave for the night. She laid down quietly watching the rain as she thought. Besides when Aradia and Sollux visited were they all each other had? Would anyone else come into their dream bubble or was this just theirs for eternity? She smiled faintly slightly hoping it was even though she would miss her furrends.. Especially Equius her moirail.. But with Karkat by her side she would be alright.. Even if he didn't love her they could still have a lot of fun together! She would be sure to show him everything she liked here and then they could discover new things together! It would be purrfect! She glanced over at him and noticed him staring at the painting of their ancestors deep in thought. She smiled faintly then turned and stared out at the rain again.

…

Just a small story I'm going to be writing on the side. It's about the dead dream Nepeta and dead god tier Karkat that was seen for a quick second. All reviews would be loved. I do not own Homestuck, it belongs to Andrew Hussie. Thanks for reading this small story!


	2. A beautiful day

It was early in the morning by the time the rain finally stopped. Karkat sat looking out at the forest beyond the cave. Nepeta sat up and stared at him for a few seconds before she grinned and leapt at him knocking him over.

"What the hell?" Karkat snapped as he looked up at her.

Nepeta giggled as she pinned Karkat. "Come on Karkitty!" she said happily. "Let's go! I want to show you something!" she said.

"Show me what?" Karkat asked. "And what about the sun?" he asked glancing back at the forest.

"Were dead silly Karkitty!" Nepeta replied. She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Not much can hurt us now." She said before she stood up and offered him her hand. "Come on! Please come with me?" she asked.

Karkat sighed and took her hand and stood up. He turned his head to ask her where she was taking him but before he could say anything she had grabbed his wrist and started to drag him out of the cave. He struggled slightly to keep up with her as they weaved around the trees so fast they became nothing but blurs. He skidded to a stop as soon as Nepeta stopped, he tried to avoid bumping into her but ended up bumping into her anyways. He grumbled and moved to her side.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Nepeta asked softly as she looked out at the water. Below them was a big pool of clear fresh water, There were a few waterfalls that led down to it. It was absolutely beautiful…

"Uh.. Wow.." Karkat said softly, he hadn't expected this…

"Come on! It's tons of fun!" Nepeta said happily before she let go of his wrist and ran to one of the waterfalls.

"What are you doing?" Karkat asked worriedly.

"I'm going to use it as a side! Come on and join me!" Nepeta replied.

Karkat slowly walked over to her and moved behind her as she put a small raft like thing down. She sat down in front of him and he blushed deeply as he sat down behind her with his legs on either side of her. She leaned back against his chest slightly causing him to blush more but she seemed to ignore it.

"You'll love this." Nepeta whispered playfully before she pushed the raft forward and caused them to fly forward and start to go down the waterfall. She laughed happily and grinned brightly.

Karkat's eyes widened and he shouted in panic as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly afraid to lose her in all of the water. He felt a rush go through him as they went down the waterfall and finally crashed into the water.

Nepeta giggled as she came up from under the water facing Karkat this time. "Wasn't that fun?" she asked happily.

Karkat looked down at her his arms still wrapped around her waist. "NO!" he shouted at first. He tilted his head slightly then sighed "Alright, I'll admit… that was pretty fun." he said.

"I told you!" Nepeta cried out happily before she hugged him. She smiled and let go of him then giggled. "You can let go, I promise I won't leave you Karkitty." she said.

Karkat blushed deeply and looked down, he quickly pulled his arms back and looked away. "Oh.. Um.. Sorry.. I just didn't want to get separated…" he mumbled.

Nepeta smiled brightly barely able to contain her excitement. They had never had a chance to truly be alone like this! It was amazing! "It's alright" she replied happily as she turned and swam off. "Come on!" she said happily. "Catch me if you can!" she challenged.

Karkat shot forward "Of course I can catch you!" he replied quickly. He swam after her determined but she seemed to be much faster than him… She was so graceful in the water he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was so strange! He had never really noticed it before… He wondered what else he would find out about her as they spent the rest of eternity together…

Nepeta grinned as she swam forward until finally she came to a part of the water that moved away from the rest of the water. It formed its own little pool on the side with darker water and bubbles. She smiled and swam into it happily.

Karkat paused in front of it and looked at it suspiciously. "What's wrong with it?" he asked.

Nepeta giggled "Nothing!" she said. "This is all made up remember? It's like a memory of a hot spring and a hot tub kind of mixed together I guess… Either way its great! You'll love it!" she said.

Karkat narrowed his eyes and stared at it for a while before he finally joined her. The warmth of the water shocked him at first and he wanted to get out. But he quickly realized he enjoyed it and moved to her side.

"I just noticed… We're going to be soaking when we get out." Nepeta said as she looked down at her dream outfit.

Karkat nodded and looked down at his god tier outfit and shrugged. "That's true… But we have tons of time to dry our clothes.. Maybe we can find a wind memory or a heaty wind memory or something.." he mumbled.

Nepeta giggled "Heaty wind memory?" she echoed.

Karkat shrugged "Well… I don't know!" he replied as he crossed his arms.

Nepeta smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's alright." she said softly.

Karkat looked down at her and rolled his eyes. Usually he wouldn't let her this close to him… But they might as well become close friends… They were all each other had anymore. "Nepeta?" he asked softly.

Nepeta lifted her head up and looked at him, she was slightly confused by the softness of his voice. "Yes?" she asked. "Is everything alright?" she asked softly.

"What did you…What did you do before I joined you here?" Karkat asked.

Nepeta frowned and looked down. "I just explored." she said softly. "It was a lot of fun! Especially when Sollux and Aradia visited, I had so much to show them! There was so much to do! But after they left… I got lonely… I had no one to share anything with.. Which is why I was so happy when you got here! I feel bad though… Its selfish for me to be so happy…" she said.

Karkat sighed then gently knocked her shoulder with his own. "Hey…it's okay… my timeline became doomed, it's only a matter of time before everyone else there dies too." he said.

Nepeta nodded then smiled brightly "Maybe they will come here!" she said happily although she felt a deep pain in her chest. If they all came here… Karkat will probably go back to only spending time with his friends… His time with her will be limited… Especially since he would get Terezi back.. She glanced at him and faked a smile, at least she could enjoy this time with him while it lasted! It was a gift to her that she had gotten this time with him.

"What should we do after this?" Karkat asked suddenly.

Nepeta looked at him slightly startled, his voice had snapped her out of her train of thought but she didn't quite catch what he said. "What?" she asked.

"I said what should we do after this?" Karkat repeated.

"Oh… Well I guess try to dry off and then I could show you this really cool mountain, or we could look around and try to figure out if your hive is somewhere here too!" Nepeta said.

….

Sorry for taking so long to update! I've got tons to do for school and I'm more focused on my other story that currently in progress. But don't worry I haven't forgotten about this one! It will get a bit more interesting I promise! Anyways thanks for all the reviews! And thank you for being patient!


	3. New thoughts

"My hive?" Karkat echoed. "Do you think it's here?" he asked as he looked around excitedly.

Nepeta smiled and nodded "I bet it is Karkitty!" she said. "My hive is here." she said.

"Well where do you think it could be?" he asked with a frown.

"Purrhaps on the other side of the forest? I didn't explore there too much so maybe a bunch of your memories went there." Nepeta offered.

Karkat nodded and pulled himself out of the water. "Alright! Come on!" he said.

Nepeta chuckled softly as she got out. "Are you hoping that if we run fast enough we'll dry off?" she asked.

Karkat glanced down at their clothes and sneered. "No I wasn't fucking thinking about that!" he grumbled.

"Calm down! I was just messing with you Karkitty." Nepeta replied happily.

Karkat rolled his eyes then turned and ran off with Nepeta running after him happily. He hoped the memory of his hive had all his embarrassing things hidden away… She wouldn't go through everything when his back was turned would she? Not that it mattered all of that was just fake anyways… But still! They had to live… Well not live since they were dead already… But exist together for the rest of eternity! He hadn't been here to long from what he could tell, and he didn't want her to suddenly think he was lame and have to deal with that forever!

He glanced at her thoughtfully, did she mind being here so long? Time was already starting to lose its meaning to him, has it already lost its meaning to her? He shook his head to clear it as they finally got to the edge of the trees. How long had they been running? Not that it mattered…

"How much of this have you explored?" Karkat asked as he glanced over at her.

"Like I said, not much on this side, at least not in this direction." Nepeta replied as she glanced around.

Karkat nodded and walked forward in silence. He looked up then shot forward suddenly.

"Karkat?" Nepeta called out. "Karkitty! Wait for me!" she yelled as she ran after him.

Karkat had spotted his hive. He glanced back at Nepeta then looked forward again. He raced into his hive and quickly looked over it before he ran around it quickly making sure nothing bad was out before he walked back down just as she ran in panting.

"Karkitty! That was not very nice!" Nepeta said.

Karkat frowned "Oh…um…well sorry." he said.

"That's okay. I forgive you." Nepeta said with a nod. She then smiled and straightened up and looked around. "Is this your hive?" she asked.

Karkat nodded "Yup." he said as he forced himself to not shoot back a rude reply.

Nepeta nodded and glanced around "It's very nice." she said.

Karkat shrugged "I guess." he said. "It's a lot quieter now that my lusus is gone." he replied. "He use to always be making some time of noise." he mumbled.

Nepeta nodded "I heard you and Gamzee talk about him once…" she said softly before she glanced back at him. "Now what?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to look around?" Karkat asked confused.

"Not unless you want me to." Nepeta replied with a frown.

Karkat snorted but didn't reply, he just turned and walked off.

"Karkitty?" Nepeta called out before she ran after him.

Karkat glanced back as her "Hurry up!" he snapped as he walked out of his hive.

"Karkitty? Whats wrong?" Nepeta asked worriedly. "Did I upset you?" she asked.

Karkat sighed and shook his head "No you didn't.." he said. "I just… I don't want to be in there anymore." he grumbled.

"That's alright! We don't have to go back." Nepeta said softly as she moved to his side and gently bumped his shoulder with her own. "Why are you so upset?" she asked softly.

Karkat snorted and avoided responding to her question "Why didn't look around?" he asked.

Nepeta frowned confused "Why would I? It's your hive I don't want to intrude that would be rude!" she said.

"Anyone else would have." Karkat grumbled.

"Well I'm not anyone else.." Nepeta said softly. "I care about you Karkitty I wouldn't want to upset you.." she said softly. _I love you too much for that…_

Karkat glanced at her curiously "Oh well…" he mumbled before he became silent.

Nepeta watched him look away and she looked down at the ground blushing. She hoped that he didn't feel weird about her saying she cared about him…

"So um.." Karkat said suddenly. He cleared his throat "Want to take me to another place? Or um..we can explore maybe.. not here I don't want to be near here." he stammered. He didn't want to lead her to any of his memories that he wanted to keep to himself yet. It felt foolish since she would be the only one to know them but still… He looked away, maybe it didn't matter? She deserved to know them! He really liked her and wanted her to know… As a friend of course… He still loved Terezi… He turned his head and looked at Nepeta, she was talking but he wasn't really catching any of it. He felt a dull ache inside him as he stared at her ghost white eyes wishing he could see the beautiful green and truly admire them… She was still beautiful…Why had he let her die? He had failed her… He suddenly pulled her into a hug. He didn't care about Terezi at that moment. Maybe Nepeta didn't have to be just a friend? He knew she had always cared for him… Maybe this was his chance to make things right…?

Nepeta blushed deeply and looked at him startled. "K-Karkitty?" she stammer. "w…wh..what?" she mumbled not sure what to say. She hugged him back and blushed. "I was just talking about the volcano… do you really like volcanoes?" she asked lamely. Why had she said that? Of course this wasn't about volcanoes!

"I just… How about we get to know each other?" Karkat asked softly.

Nepeta smiled faintly "I'd… I'd really like that.."

…

Sorry for this being a bit smaller than usual. I'm leaving for the weekend so I won't get to update until sunday maybe.. But I hope you like this anyways. Thanks for the follows and reviews and stuff. :3 I hope you guys have a great weekend!


End file.
